The Best Mistake
by Lixia
Summary: Squall thinks back on his decision on hooking up with Rinoa. Was it all a mistake? Or was it really meant to be?
1. More Pride than Heart

"No, you listen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in FF8, I don't even know the Squaresoft guy, and his whole company. So therefore the only thing I DO own is the clothes on my back, and oh yeah the storyline. :P 

Authors Note: This is a fic about Squall thinking on his decision to love Rinoa. Don't forget to review this and tell me what you think. Oh btw this is my first draft so it might be a bit on the bad side of grammar and even spelling. 

The Best Mistake

"No, you listen!" Rinoa yelled, shaking her fist in anger.

Squall just gave her an icy glare. 

"Just forget it, ok?" she sighed, taking one last look at him and storming off.

Squall shrugged and called after her, "Already forgotten!"

He stared out the window and watched Zell and Irvine practice fighting stances. Rinoa joined them shortly, her face streaked with tears. 

He wasn't too surprised she would run off crying to others. He almost expected it. He just wished Rinoa would understand that it wasn't really easy for him to express his feelings so openly. And even though he loved her, he couldn't even bring himself to tell her. Telling her about what he felt about things was impossible. 

Knock! Knock!

Quistis was standing at the door, an understanding look on her face."Do you want to tell me what happened between Rinoa and you?" she asked, walking into the room.

Squall shrugged, giving her an icy glare.

"Yea right, Squall. Listen, she thinks you don't trust her." Quistis started. 

"That's completely false. I trust her with my life. I just can't be Mr. Sensible and Soft all the time." Squall retorted. 

"You should have told her then," Quistis remarked, walking over to where Squall stood, looking out the window. "Whatever…" was all Squall said in response.

He didn't need to take the heat from Quistis. He walked out of the room and headed to his dorm. It almost made him look like the bad guy. Rinoa had a way to do that to people. 

Straight ahead, Zell had just come in from his training, walking and talking alongside Selphie. He didn't want to be bothered right now. He decided it was best that he try and avoid them. Walking opposite to them, he tried to act casual and pre-occupied.

"Squall! Wait up buddy!" Zell called, "Hey Squall, heard about you and Rinoa, man, tough call."

"Yeah…" Squall replied coldly, before walking around Zell to get to his dorm room.

"Squall what happened?" he heard Selphie's concerned voice ask.

Squall shook his head. "Nothing." He said over his shoulder. 

*

Finally away from them all. Some how Rinoa always managed to get everyone on her side. Were they really meant to be?

Or was this a mistake he would never forget? He never opened up to anyone except her.

And now it seemed to backfire on him. 

He lay on his bed, his arms under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. 

*

"Quistis Trepe!" Xu called after her. Quistis turned around, "Yes?"

"Report to Headmaster Cid's office." Xu started, "Oh! And called the SeeD members to join you as well." She added.

Quistis nodded. "Ok."

*

Before Squall felt fully healed, energized and well rested, Quistis had knocked frantically on his dorm door. "What is it?" he had asked irritably, opening the door. Quistis then dragged his hand over to the Headmasters Office.

Which was where he was now. Headmaster Cid was at the head of the SeeDs and Instructors, telling them all about safety during their next mission to come up. Squall had already heard this speech, more times than he could remember, so he let his mind escape. 

The only thing that came to his mind was…Rinoa.

He had thought about her before he fell asleep, and his thoughts somehow managed to focus on her. Of course she wasn't here, since she wasn't a SeeD, she was probably in her dorm reading a novel about Romance. He loved her more than anything and he was sure she felt the same. So why couldn't she understand it was hard for him to tell her what he felt…

"Commander Leonhart!"

Squall shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?" he heard himself say.

"Are you ready to bring your group?" Cid's voice asked, a little irritated. 

"Umm…yes Sir." Squall nodded. He'd have to think later. 

That night, Squall busied himself with sharpening his gunblade and summoning his GF's to make sure they were in good enough health to fight. 

Zell came into his dorm room, "Hey Squall, you talked to Rinoa recently?" 

Squall ignored him.

Zell looked at his friend, waving his hand across his face, "Squall, Listen!"

Squall caught his arm. "Quit it. We have a mission. We have other things to deal with. I can't have distractions."

Zell shrugged Squall's arm away. "Fine. Just remember that if you don't make up now, you may never have another chance." 

He was about to leave until Squall stopped him. He put his gunblade down, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

Zell grinned slightly, glad to have Squall's attention. "Well, I mean you'll be separated for a while. We might end up staying there for a while before returning to Garden. Besides it's not like Rinoa will wait for you here, at least the way she talks about you right now. Thing's won't heal after you come back and if you think you two will be all buddy-buddy when you get back, you have another thing coming."

*

Rinoa hurried to see the SeeD members leave, that evening. Selphie, and Quistis were already waiting at the van they were using to transport them to the train station. 

"Rinoa! It's going to be a long while before we see each other again!" Selphie exclaimed, a frown on her face. 

Quistis nodded in agreement.

"Where is Squall and Zell?" Irvine asked, coming up to the girls, "We, like, have to go."

Quistis noticed Rinoa slightly winced at the mention of Squall's name. "They'll be here soon," Quistis managed to say, hoping the subject would be changed for Rinoa's benefit. 

It was then that Squall arrived, Zell walking alongside him. 

"Late," Quistis said, in a mocked angry tone.

"We better get going anyway," Selphie said, "we'll see you later, Rinoa." Selphie entered the van, followed by Irvine. Squall didn't even bother to say anything he entered the van. He merely glanced at her, and noticed Rinoa glanced slightly at him, a pleading look on her face.

He would have accepted that as an apology any day, but this was different some how. Plus he also had his pride. He stepped into the van and shut the door without a word.


	2. Finding Ways To Ignore

That night, Rinoa's mind was on other things

Disclaimer: Once again, I'll remind y'all that I do not own FF8, or any of the characters. I don't know the Squaresoft guy, or his company, and the only thing I own is this storyline. 

I **sigh** I don't even own Squall! 

Authors Note: This is just the continuation of my first chapter—don't blame me if it's a little dry. It'll get a lot better later. Oh yes, and I have not actually finished playing FF8, so I'm making things up as I go. I guess that's good in a way because then I don't spoil things for ppl who haven't finished it like me, but it's bad because I might get a little lost. It still takes place after the game is finished, when they beat Ultimecia, but that's about all I know about the storyline. The rest, I made up. ^_^;;

Hehe.. So, please review! Constructive criticism is ok, just don't get carried away!

~*Lixia

------------------------------------

**The Best Mistake** **Chapter 2**

------------------------------------

That night, Rinoa's mind was on other things. Well, maybe not. Squall was on her mind. _Why didn't he say anything?_

She could feel a lump in her throat, as she felt like crying. She lay, her face in her arms trying to stop tears from coming.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ms. Heartilly?"

Rinoa looked up, wiped her face from spare tears and headed to the door. To her surprise, Headmaster Cid was at the door when she opened it. 

"Oh…um…Sir," Rinoa stammered, ashamed at how she presented herself. Her hair was a mess, and her mascara was running a bit. Quickly she tried to look as if she was happy. 

"I hope you are doing all right, Ms. Heartilly. A letter came for you."He handed her the letter, smiled and left.

Rinoa closed the door behind her, all her attention focused on the envelope.

Once she sat on her bed she tore the envelope away from the letter, much like a hyena ripping its feed apart. She read the letter twice before realizing what she had to do.

*

The evening was settling when Rinoa got into one of the rental vehicles. She had to catch a train to Timber, her former home, if she wanted to find what she always craved; the answer of her mother's whereabouts. 

There were rumors that Rinoa's mother was dead, but she needed to find out herself. A flicker of hope that her other was still alive was the energy Rinoa needed to keep going. 

*

Meanwhile, Squall was, just as Zell had said, beginning to feel regret. Maybe he _should_ have said something to Rinoa. Maybe he should have at least showed her through his expression that he didn't want this to happen. It was too late now. 

He was already on his way to Balamb Docks. 

Selphie watched as Zell carefully steered the car. "You're being way too cautious, Zell-Zell." She said, keeping herself from laughing. 

Then she turned her head from the front to check the people in the backseat; Squall, Irvine and Quistis. 

"So Commander Leonhart, what do we do once we're in Daragof? I wasn't exactly listening…" Selphie said sheepishly. 

Squall snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, well, we're supposed to be picking up some kind of metal."

Quistis nodded, continuing from Squall's start. "This metal is supposed to be a rare metal, used to create weapons such as Squall's gunblade. Anyway, it's too rare to be kept in such a simple village such as Daragof where anyone could easily steal it." 

From the front seat, Zell rubbed his chin with his free hand, showing his interest to the metal. "Hey, y'think they could make me a pair of new gloves? I'm sure that metal would work great for a pair of new fighting gloves." 

"I'm not sure. Actually, I think you'll have to ask Headmaster Cid about that. He just wants us to get the metal. He didn't say we had special privileges to use the metal." Quistis explained.

Within moments, Zell stopped the car, and everyone climbed out. They had finally reached the Balamb Dock where they would board the submarine to take them to the small village of Daragof, located next to Deling City. 

"Well, this is it. We're going to be going to our first mission in a long while. Ever since we beat that ol' bitch Ultimecia, huh Squall?" Zell commented, nudging Squall in the arm. 

Squall nodded solemnly. He almost felt the need to head back to Garden and do something about Rinoa. He realized it would end up bugging him for the rest of his mission. But Headmaster Cid appointed _him_ the leader, and he had to act not as Squall: Rinoa's Lover, but as Squall: Commander Leonhart. 

And so, the group boarded the submarine, and soon they were on their way to Daragof. 

*

It was morning by the time Rinoa arrived at Timber.She was eager to find out how her old group, the Timber Owls were doing, but she had come here for one thing even more important: her mother.

Rinoa looked around her old home, realizing it had been a while since she last visited here. A _really_ long time. There were so many new faces, and so many more little children.Everything seemed so much more peaceful. Everyone was so much happier. 

Hooking her hair behind her ears, Rinoa made her way to the old hangout of the Timber Owls. She didn't know what had become of Watts and Zone. 

She politely knocked on the train caboose where the two usually hung out at, waiting patiently for an answer. 

  
Watts opened the door. With eyes widened, he tried to suppress an urge to laugh.

"Princess! You're…you're back! Wow! I…ZONE! Come here! ITS…RINOA!" He shouted to his partner. Soon enough, Zone came up and shook Rinoa's hand ecstatically. 

"Rinoa! It's been such a long while! How is our princess?" 

Rinoa smiled. It _had_ been a very long time indeed. "Oh, there's no need to call me Princess anymore. I'm just plain ol' Rinoa. And I've been doing ok…" she said, although she wasn't so sure. There was the whole deal with Squall…

"How about you guys? How have things been here?"

Watts grinned. "It's been peachy. And I'm glad too. There hasn't been anymore rebellions, and whatnot. We've been relaxing."

Zone nodded. "So why don't you come in. It really hasn't been the same here without you. Where do you live now?"

Rinoa shrugged, "Well…y'know, I've been around. I live in Balamb Garden presently. I'm trying to become a SeeD member." 

"SeeD? Why would you want to join SeeD? You are better off as a leader, not soldier." Watts explained. Rinoa shook her head. 

"No, you …don't understand. Anyway, that's not why I'm here." 

Watts and Zone looked at Rinoa, urging her to tell more. 

"Well, last night I received a letter that told me the whereabouts of….of my mother," Rinoa started. 

"Mother?"

"Mother?" 

Watts and Zone asked at the same time. Rinoa nodded. 

"But…you don't even know WHO your mother was! How do you know this isn't just some sort of trick to get you in danger?" Zone asked. 

"I…don't know. But I have nothing to lose."

"Oh yes you do. Your life, that's what. We cannot afford to have our former princess fall into danger by some joker's hands. We'll help you find this 'mother' of yours, and if all goes well, then you won't be in danger. We'll protect you. Right Watts?"

Watts nodded. "Yes, I agree with Zone. So let's see this letter."

*

Squall shook his head in disgust. They were out of the submarine, but Zell –the smart guy—lost the map to get to Daragof. 

"I'm sorry guys…I'm sure I left it in my pocket." Zell said, searching through all his pockets. 

Selphie groaned. "Zell, you're impossible! I can't believe you lost our map! And they appointed you a SeeD!"

Quistis sighed, "Well there's no point on crying over spilt milk. Let's consult the vehicle for a map. I'm sure they've built one in." she climbed back into the car and closed the door behind her, Irvine following.

"This is, like, so annoying. Good job Zell." Irvine muttered, before disappearing into the car. 

"I'm sorry guys…" Zell sighed, exasperated. He had practically turned his pockets inside out. He took off his shoes, and even searched those, while Selphie giggled.

Squall used this time to think about his problem back home. Once he returned, would Rinoa even want to see his face again? Would she reject him if he tried to apologize? Was it already too late for them?

He sat on the nearest boulder, close enough to the vehicle in case the others needed his help. It was going to be impossible to find any answers if he couldn't talk to Rinoa. 

Sighing, he looked up at the blue sky, wondering what his only love was thinking about right now. 


	3. Lingering in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 – as everyone would know since I would never have the creativity to come up with something as gorg

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 – as everyone would know since I would never have the creativity to come up with something as gorgeous as that. :P Buton the other hand, I do have enough creativity to make this storyline!

Authors Note: I've been having a bit of trouble trying to write this and keep it interesting, so the next couple chapters are most likely going to show up later than expected. . 

Reviews are always nice—and if you have suggestions, give em to me too. Just don't expect me to pay you for it or anything. I'm completely broke. ^_^;;

~*Lixia

------------------------------------------

The Best Mistake Chapter 3

------------------------------------------

It almost seemed like an eternity before Quistis managed to find the directions to Daragof. Evening was fast approaching, and they were expected to be in the village by mid afternoon. 

They were way behind schedule. 

The others quickly packed into the car, and with Irvine this time, driving, the group headed to Daragof. Quistis sat in the back beside Squall and Zell, while Selphie remained in the front beside Irvine. 

"Squall, is there something wrong?" Quistis asked gently. 

Squall shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle." He lied.Zell smirked. "It's Rinoa, isn't it?" 

Squall turned to stare at Zell with cold eyes. It was a sign telling him to 'drop it.' Apparently Zell didn't notice it because he went on explaining the situation between Rinoa and him to Quistis. 

"Zell, shut up." Squall growled. 

And that was exactly what Zell did. The rest of the ride was quiet, and it was into the night when they reached the outer boundaries of Daragof. 

*

"I'm starved…" Zell said, breaking the awkward silence.

Irvine nodded from the front seat. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Lets drive into a nearby restaurant and have a snack."

Quistis and Selphie nodded in agreement. Squall remained silent, staring out the window.

"There's a restaurant!" Selphie said, cheerily even when she was rather exhausted. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can pick up the stuff and leave! I miss Balamb Garden." She said. 

So Irvine parked the car, and the group entered the restaurant, Squall following the rest of them, with Zell in lead. 

Once they were settled at their table, Squall stared down at his menu, but not really reading the words. He only noticed that five letters popped out at him, and those five letters were R, I, N, O, and A. 

Oh damn. He was thinking of her again. Lately, that was all he had been thinking about. Ever since the fight.

"Squall? Squall! Hey Squall! What are you gonna order?" Zell asked, waving his hand across Squall's face.

Squall shook his head and blinked. "Huh? What?"

"YOUR FOOD. What are you going to order?" Zell repeated. The waitress at their table smiled, and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'll just…have a burger or something." Squall muttered, handing his menu over to the waitress. 

"Squall, seriously, you, like, gotta stop zoning out like that all the time. People will start thinking you're nuts or something." Irvine said, tipping his hat at the waitress who departed with a blush on her cheeks. Selphie rolled her eyes. 

Squall shrugged, "Whatever." 

*** 

Rinoa smiled, glad she got Watts and Zone's support. 

"Interesting letter, I'll say." Zone said, rubbing his chin. He got up and took the letter with him. 

"Princess, are you sure you want to meet this…mysterious author, and find out where you mother is hidden?"

Rinoa nodded. "Yes, for sure. I don't know what else to do, really. My mother's disappearance has always bothered me. And if this person knows some answers, I'm all for finding them." 

"Yes, yes, and we will help you, Princess." Watts nodded. "However, it's a bit late…and you should get some sleep." 

Rinoa looked out the window, realizing it was rather dark out. "Ok, you're right. But tomorrow we're going to find this person." 

Watts and Zone nodded in unison. Rinoa smiled, then went to find her old room before she left the Timber Owls.

Once in bed, Rinoa sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She had to find her mother…she just had to. She felt empty without a mother to give her advice when she needed it, give her a mother's love, to help and support her whenever she needed help and support…

Dreams… 

_Rinoa looked around her and found herself staring straight into Squall's blue stone eyes. _

_"Squall…" she breathed._

_Squall smiled, a smile that he only smiled for her. "Rinoa, I'm sorry…we never should have fought. I love you so much. I don't want us to fight anymore."_

_Rinoa nodded, "I don't either, Squall. I love you too." _

_"Now I must leave…"_

_Rinoa stared at him in surprise. "Why? But…where are you leaving, Squall?"_

_"Away, Rinoa. I'll return for you some day…" And Squall disappeared leaving Rinoa in tears. _

_"Squall!!!" _

_ _

_A woman approached the crying Rinoa. "Dear, he will come back, don't you worry." She bent down and embraced the poor crying girl. _

_"Who...are you?" Rinoa asked, looking up from her tear-stained face. _

_"I am…your mother…"_

"Princess! Wake up! Wake up!" Watts said, lightly shaking her.

"Yes! It's time to go!" Zone added.

***


	4. Regrets and Trespassing

The Best Mistake 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, or any of the characters…although I REALLY wish I owned Squall **Drools**

However, I DO own this storyline, and all these chapters I wrote, AND the computer I wrote it on. ^.^'

Authors Note: Yet again, I'm sorry for this extremely _late_ completion. I've sort of had trouble getting this plot on the move, but I will complete it! Damnit I will! 

Now in this story, most of the places the guys are going to are all fictional. That's because I don't wanna get all mixed up with the whole 'this place is here, and not here' thing, and all the distances, and the environment. It's a lot easier for me. As I'm sure it would be easier for you too. (I hope) 

Reviews are good—constructive criticism accepted too. Please comment on it anyway. ^^ I like comments.

~*Lixia

--------------------------------------

The Best Mistake Chapter 4

--------------------------------------

Squall awoke the next morning, unsure of where he was. He half expected himself to be by Rinoa's side, the way they often did –by the sandy beaches together in each other's arms—but he was wrong. He sat up and looked around. 

'Oh yes…Daragof…the metal.' He thought. They had a mission they had to complete. He didn't remember how he got to the hotel room until he looked outside the window.

They had finished their late dinner, in order to get something into their stomaches. Then they departed the restaurant for a hotel to stay for the night. Selphie had fallen asleep on Irvine's lap in the car while Squall took his turn to drive. 

They arrived at this very hotel, took separate rooms for each person, paid the Gil and had a restful night. Surprisingly even for Squall, he had a good sleep. He felt energized and ready to retrieve the metal and get to Balamb on time so he could apologize to the love of his life. 

"Morning Squall, slept well?" Quistis asked, noticing Squall approach the breakfast table. Squall nodded. 

Quistis smiled, "That's good. Are you hungry? You better eat something…before Zell gets there first." 

"Yeah," Squall answered, grabbing a plate of pancakes. 

"Morning everybody!" Selphie announced, walking into the café-room of the hotel. "I hope everybody had a good night, cuz I know I did! This hotel is just amazing! And to think…Daragof is such a small village! Irvine and I are going to check out the village a bit after breakfast." 

Squall shrugged, "Fine, Quistis, Zell and I will go talk to the leader of the village, and retrieve the metal. By 4 o'clock this afternoon, everyone should meet back here. Ok?" 

Quistis and Selphie nodded. 

A moment later, Zell and Irvine walked in. "Hey, what's everybody doing up so early?" Zell asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Getting the food before you take it all," Quistis said, laughing. Zell glared at Quistis, but picked up a banana and stuffed in his mouth. "Whatever, Quisty…" he said, mouth full.

Everybody laughed.

Well, everybody except Squall. 

Instead, he stood up and walked away from them, walking to the nearest balcony. He knew he'd worry his friends, but he still wasn't the open laugh-out-loud type of guy. And anyway, he had a lot on his mind. He didn't really feel like laughing, or smiling if he had a chance.

He gazed out at the morning sky, the dark blues and purples still covering the higher atmosphere, while the sun slowly made its way through the shallow darkness. A cool breeze of fresh air wafted by, drifting through Squall's hair. He breathed it in, and closed his eyes. He felt a pang of guilt as he breathed. Rinoa was out there, probably hating him, and he couldn't even tell her how he felt. He couldn't even admit his love for her, and tell her that he would always be there.

It was what he meant, but he couldn't even bring himself to say it. And now it seemed too late. Rinoa was out there…and she didn't know how much she meant to him. She would probably hate him for treating her so badly.

He walked over to the lawn-chair near the balcony rail and sat in it. 

"Rinoa…" he whispered.

***

Zone, Watts and Rinoa took a train to the location where Rinoa's mother was supposed to be. Coincidentally, it was in a district nearby Daragof. 

Rinoa looked out the window in amazement. The district looked like it had been beaten down, and demolished years ago.

The buildings that still existed were in horrible shape, and there was no sign of population anywhere. Only one small pub was left standing in the middle of the humble mess, and the neon-light sign remained blinking. 

"Princess…are you sure this is the place?" Zone asked, looking out the window next to Rinoa.

Rinoa shrugged, "That's what the letter said…" she murmured. "Do you think my mother really lives here?"

Watts shrugged, "I guess…" 

  
Suddenly the train came to a complete stop and the P.A. system came on, announcing for all passengers to leave the caboose carts immediately. Rinoa and her companions left the caboose in a hurry, although Rinoa was starting to doubt her mother was even here. 

Watts and Zone carefully lead their princess towards the Pub. Zone opened the door, and waited until Rinoa passed through before he went in himself. 

"Princess…" he murmured cautiously. There was an overweight lady at the bar counter, rinsing glasses. A big burly man with a fuzzy beard stood in front of the counter, admiring the very few bottles of alcohol. 

Rinoa looked around the pub noticing there was no sign of any customers.

"Ahh…what can I do ya for?" the lady asked, batting her thick eyelashes at Zone. Zone fell to the ground, and shaking, he started groaning about his stomach. 

"Uhh…I was wondering…if you know any middle aged lady that…lives here." Rinoa said, a bit nervously. 

The burly man glared at Rinoa, with a look that meant he would challenge her if she gave them any hassle.

The lady shrugged her fat shoulders. "I don't know what yer talking about hun, but I can offer you a glass of some hard whisky." 

Rinoa shook her head, "No thanks. Umm…but thank you for your help."She motioned for Watts and Zone to follow. Watts helped his partner Zone up and the three of them left—rather quickly. 

"That woman was scary," Watts muttered, looking around the ruins nervously.

"Princess, this isn't right. I think we should leave here…immediately." Zone added, clutching his weak stomach. Rinoa nodded regretfully, watching each building for any sign of life. "I guess you're right." She said sadly.

Suddenly there was a slamming of a door, and the burly man rushed out, a metal club in his hand. 

"He doesn't look too happy," Watts whispered to Rinoa.

"No not at all," Rinoa agreed. She waited until the burly man was close enough so he would hear what she had to say.

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?" she called. 

The man seemed to ignore her. "You kids shouldn't even be here. What the hell do you think yer doin trespassin' on our pub? If you don't want no drink, then get yer asses outta my town!"

"We were just looking for someo—" 

"I don't want no excuses. You trespassed under my rules, and that's that. Now get out before I use this." The man scowled, holding his club pointed to the three of them as a threat. 

So the three of them walked through the ruined buildings, to the nearest exit. Neither of them looked back to see what the burly man was up to. 

Suddenly, a band of soldiers –that looked like Galbadian Soldiers—jumped out at them. Rinoa, startled, fell back, searching panicky for her weapon, which was nowhere to be found.

She was unarmed, and in danger. She looked for Watts and Zone, who had disappeared.Frightened, she looked at the soldiers, and managed to sternly ask, "Who are you and what do you want?" 

One of the soldiers smirked at her. "It isn't your business..."

Then without notice, one of them hit her in the head from behind. "Bitch."


	5. Devastating Punishments

The Best Mistake 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8, unfortunately, or any of the characters…even Squall. However, I own this storyline, and the fictional places such as Daragof. So…don't sue me thinking I took a claim on any of Squaresoft's characters. I don't have any money anyway…^^'

Authors Note: Yay! Chapter 5! I never thought I'd see this story go that far! Hehe. Now, after writing chapter 5, I realized this is sorta one of the dramatic sniffly type chapters. I tried to get some powerful emotion stuff going on. I'm not sure if it proved successful. Anyway, reviews would be nice, constructive criticism as well. Thanks!

~*Lixia

--------------------------------------

The Best Mistake Chapter 5

--------------------------------------

Rinoa awoke from a pleasant dream with a startle. Something made a crunch sound underneath her and she rolled over to stop the pain in her side as well as her head. 

Eyes still closed, she stayed motionless for a moment before realizing what had happened and _why_ her head hurt so much.

She opened her eyes and sat up, all in one move. "Where am I?" she murmured to herself, looking around. She rubbed her head, and felt excruciating pain coming from the back of her head. 

"Damn it…Rinoa, what have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked herself. Then she realized that she had heard a crunch sound earlier.

She reached behind her and found her SeeD communication device. It was something to contact Cid in any case of emergency. 

Well, now seemed to be a good time to use it. But she had busted it. Rinoa stared at the little piece of machinery, inspecting if it was usable, only to find out its hard casing was cracked. She breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank goodness…' she thought, desperately. She pressed the button in the middle and waited. Nothing happened.

"Oh no! It _is_ broken!" she panicked, turning the emergency device over, and back again. Suddenly a rusty voice came through it, broken by static.

"H-he-ll-o?" it said.

Rinoa lifted the piece to her mouth and started talking into it. "Hello? I need help! This is Rinoa Heartilly of SeeD. Please, I need help! I'm…in some sort of…" 

Rinoa looked up and searched around the room for an indication of where she was. 

"I'm in a prison…in a base, I believe." She said.

"We are get-t-ting the coordinates o-of the loc-c-cation you are at-t. W-wait a few m-mom-ments, plea-se-se." The voice replied. 

Rinoa nodded even though she knew that the voice wouldn't hear her. She sighed, and sat back against the wall. Her head still hurt. 

She stared down at the floor and realized there was liquid dripping onto the floor right in front of her. She rubbed her eyes.

'Stupid…' she thought. She was crying. And she didn't even know why. But she felt such relief to let out all the pain and anguish, sorrow and depression she had been carrying her entire life. 

Her mother…she wanted to find her mother, only to be tricked and trapped up in this dump. 

And Squall…she didn't even get the time to tell him she was sorry. Sorry for ever trying to force him into opening up like he was different. She loved him for who he was. Not for being what Rinoa wanted him to be. 

Hot, bitter and salty tears streamed down her cheeks, as the poor girl cried. Because of her Watts and Zone were gone…

"H-hello?" a voice came from her communication device.

Rinoa sniffled and cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"W-w-e…h—" the connection was filled with static before it shut off and silence filled the intense moments afterwards. Rinoa shook the device. 

"NO! PLEASE! TALK! SAVE ME! PLEASE!!!" Rinoa began to sob again, her tears running freely as she desperately called for help.

"Please…please save me…" she cried. 

~***~

Zell grinned as he stuffed his face with hotdogs. "This is so awesome. Thanks!" he cheered with sheer joy. 

The leader of Daragof, a humble sturdy man smiled in return. 

"You're welcome. Anyway, _I_ should be thanking _you_, SeeD members. I fear my village will be under attack by the new soldiers of an evil base. There are rumors that darkness is spreading again, even after Ultimecia has been defeated. I know Balamb Garden, and Headmaster Cid will be able to keep my metal safe. At least until the darkness passes." 

Squall nodded. "I understand. Your metal is in good hands." 

Quistis leaned closer, proposing to ask a question. "If you don't mind me asking, what is this metal called and why is it so valuable?" 

The leader shook his head, "No, it's not a problem. I'll explain it to you. This metal, known as Dalegzite is our most prized possession in our humble village. I know not of how it originally formed, but it is such a strong metal, used only to make special weapons. Just like your Gunblade, Commander Leonhart. It is such a rare metal that I fear many enemies will try to steal it in hopes that they could make their own strong arms. This metal is almost completely unbreakable, only able to be broken by diamond. Our village is too small to have our own army able to withstand any attacks." He explained. 

The three SeeD's nodded. "Understood." Squall said.

Once outside of the leader's office, Squall sighed.

"Who knew a metal such as Dalegzite was so important." Zell wondered aloud, looking at his gloves. "Oh! I forgot! Wait a second here guys, will ya? I have to discuss something with the leader!" 

Quistis cocked an eyebrow at him but shrugged. "Sure, whatever Zell." 

Zell smiled and strode back into the office, leaving Quistis alone with Squall.

Squall leaned against the wall, his Gunblade hung over his shoulder loosely. Quistis stood still. 

Suddenly a beep sounded through the back pocket of Squall's pants. Squall quickly took out a SeeD communication device and let the speaker talk.

"Commander Leonhart?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

"What?"

"Ms. Heartilly—"

"What? Is something wrong with her?" Squall asked, a surge of panic taking over his body. Quistis quickly walked over to him to listen to the speaker.

"Ms. Heartilly has been kidnapped. These two fellows came to my office and told me personally to tell you. Enemy soldiers of an unknown source have Ms. Heartilly trapped in a prison underneath a base. I have the coordinates."

"Headmaster, is she ok?"

"I do not know, Commander, but return to us as soon as you can with the metal."

"Yes sir."

The communication stopped and the device lay in Squall's palm, motionless. Squall clenched his hand into a fist, the little machine still within his hand.

"Squall, we'll get her back." Quistis said, trying to calm the commander down. 

Squall squeezed his eyes shut. "I know we will." He said, reopening his eyes.

~***~

That very night, Squall made sure that the metal was collected and ready to be transferred to Balamb Garden. They had picked up the metal by drawing it; each of the SeeD's drew as much of the Dalegzite as they could handle. Then they were off.

He had to find Rinoa. Had to save her. Her life, and his depended on it. Those unknown bastard soldiers would pay for it dearly. 

That night, he stood alone outside as he waited for Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine to gather. 

He looked up at the starry sky and made a promise. 

"Rinoa…my angel, I promise to save you if it's the last thing I do." He clenched his hand, his whole body tense with emotions of anger and regret.

[End A/N: I hoped that was good. Anyway, I have Chapter 6 on it's way. I've been busily writing the past few days!! *^^*]


	6. Saving the Girl He Loves

The Best Mistake 6 

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy VIII characters from the story. I only own this storyline, and the fictional places/things in the story. 

Authors Note: I feel so proud to have finally gotten this far. It's the summer, and I've gotten a lot of time to get this story on its way. ^.^ Anyway, I'll let you read the story. Reviews/Comments please!

~*Lixia

--------------------------------------

The Best Mistake Chapter 6

--------------------------------------

Squall rushed into Headmaster Cid's office once they were back at Balamb Garden. The entire trip back had been agonizingly slow. Squall knew every moment they were traveling, and every moment Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine spent laughing and joking, Rinoa was spending those same moments, locked up somewhere dark, and all alone. 

It made him feel horrible. 

Cid showed the SeeD's into his office. 

"Commander Leonhart…Squall, I know you must be quite worried about Ms. Heartilly. I know I am. But I'm sure she's all right."

Squall shrugged, ignoring the sympathy from Cid. "Sir, what are the coordinates of the prison?"

Cid took out a laptop computer and began typing a few numbers and letters.

"Ah yes…it is in a barren land across the river, near…near Daragof. Location: N380, W482."

"Near Daragof?! But…we were there just hours ago!" Squall shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"Now Commander, please. Contain yourself. You needed to bring the metal here. It shouldn't be left unattended. I will send you and your SeeD crew to the prison. You may leave tomorrow morning. But do be careful. Not even I know what's out there." Cid explained.

Squall nodded in understanding, still impatient. "Yes sir," he said.

Once they were dismissed, Squall turned to the others. "I don't think I can wait until tomorrow morning. I have to leave tonight. I'll meet you all there tomorrow." He said.

Zell looked at Squall shocked. "What? But you heard what Cid said. He doesn't even know what's out there!"

Squall sighed, "I do. I know Rinoa's out there…and she will be in danger if this is going on too long. They may even… kill her. I don't want that to happen to her. I'm sorry."

Quistis nodded, in understanding. "Squall, we'll meet you there tomorrow. But Zell, you're going with Squall."

Zell spread his feet apart and raised his arms. "ME? Why ME? I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"You'll accompany Squall in case of emergency," Quistis stated. "Squall, we'll meet you tomorrow morning."

~***~

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Squall said, when they were inside the car. Zell shrugged, "Naw, it's all right now. I'm going to come with you. Hey, I'd like to see Rinoa safe as much as you do."

Squall nodded, almost grateful for company. Loneliness was such a miserable thing, he realized. They drove back towards the direction they had just come from.

Rinoa…please be all right. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do. Please hold on. I'm coming for you.

~***~

Rinoa lay asleep until she heard footsteps. Immediately, she hid her communication device and sat calmly as if she was pathetically ready for death. 

A lock turned, then another bolt slid across, followed by a series of laser key cards. Then the door opened and a soldier peered his head inside. 

"Ah, you're awake I see." He said.

Rinoa looked at him and was surprised to see it wasn't a soldier. He looked like a monk, or priest. 

"Sir…what am I doing here?" she asked, her voice hoarse from screaming. 

The man smiled, ignoring her question as if she never asked it. "I'm here to clean up those bruises and wounds. Follow me please." He lead her out of the prison she had spent the past half day in, through a hall decorated with metal, to another room. One that looked much more livable. 

"Lie down," he said. Rinoa obeyed. She found it was useless to fight when she was so weak even though there were questions itching in the back of her mind. 

In moments, the man in the cloak had cleaned up the wounds with wet towels and given her a two curas. 

Once the healing was complete, Rinoa looked at the man. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"I am but a humble man, only here to help others in need. I cannot tell you anything further. You are in great danger, dear. This is no place for someone like you. Those soldiers are called the Black Soldiers, and they worship the late Ultimecia. Ever since the SeeDs destroyed her, they have been seeking revenge. There are so many more dark evils out there wanting revenge on the SeeD. My dear girl, and you are a SeeD aren't you?"

Rinoa stared at the man briefly, taking in the new information. She shook her head, hoping the man would believe what she would tell him. "I am but a traveler, looking for my mother." She said. Part of it was true. She _was_ looking for her mother. 

The man eyed her carefully, but nodded all the same. "If that is your story, then your story it shall be. Now…"

He was interrupted by knocks on the door. The man smiled at Rinoa before leaving her to open the door. 

"Yes?"

The figures outside the door began talking, but Rinoa couldn't hear what they were saying.

The man nodded twice before closing the door. "Excuse me, but would you please follow me? It seems the leader would like a word with you." 

Rinoa nodded and followed the man. She was lead through a series of tunnels, halls and rooms. It seemed like an hour had passed before the man finally stopped in front of a large oak-wood door. 

"Dear, if you step into that room, I advise you to watch yourself. Once the leader decides you have told a lie, you are automatically an enemy," he whispered cautiously. 

Rinoa nodded at him again, and watched as he made his way back down the hall—rather quickly, his cloak shuffling behind him. Rinoa took a deep breath and knocked on the door once.

A soldier opened the door, dressed in black attire, and a grim look on his face. "You've been expected." Said a dark deep voice.

It was filled with such dreadful emotion. Rinoa said nothing, but walked into the room. There was no light in the room except for a fading fire in the fireplace. Rinoa didn't want to admit it, but she was so scared. She didn't know what to expect. Where Watts and Zone were, she still didn't know.

And regrets of life passed through her mind in lightning flash speed. She missed Balamb Garden desperately. She missed Squall, most of all. And this was all because she foolishly wanted to find her mother.

"Are you afraid?" the dark voice asked. 

Rinoa shook her head slightly.

"Do you know SeeD?" 

Rinoa remained silent, standing in her same position. Finally she nodded. 

"And what have you done to be associated with them?" 

Rinoa cleared her throat quietly, making up a story as fast she could. "I am but a traveler. I know SeeD because as I've traveled, I've heard great stories about them. I'm looking for my mother."

"LIES."

Rinoa stared, shocked. The dark voice grumbled with anger. "I know your plan. You've made a dreadful mistake by lying to the superior powers of the Black Soldiers."

"But sir, you must understand. I _am_ a traveler! I'm only searching for my mother." 

"I've seen you, back in the Realms of Ultimecia. I was, but a faithful servant to the Sorceress Ultimecia. I know who you are. You are that amateur sorceress Rinoa Heartilly. You cannot lie to me."

Rinoa swallowed. She didn't remember seeing him before. She should have followed that priest's advice. Now her mistake would cost her something dear to her: her life.

~***~

Squall followed the coordinate directions until they reached a small clearing surrounded by trees. They parked the car and continued walking until they found a tall building, shrouded in dark storm clouds. 

"Cozy looking place," Zell muttered sarcastically, gazing up at the building. Squall nodded. 

_Rinoa, if only you could hear me…_ he thought.

"C'mon Zell, we better get this over with." Squall said, his Gunblade in hand. 

Zell shrugged his shoulders and followed Squall. 

Once they reached the front door, three guards were there to greet them. 

Zell threw a few hard punches to the guards in the face with his new metal gloves, made immediately after he had asked the leader of Daragof. 

"Booya! These things kick ass!" Zell grinned, finishing the last guard off.

Squall slashed the two other guards skillfully, and ran off without a word. Zell followed. 

"Those guards weren't too hard, eh?" Zell commented. 

Squall shrugged, "Whatever…" All he wanted to do was find Rinoa. They had little time. He knew it.

~***~ 

"Now my dear sorceress, you shall die, just as you've condemned Ultimecia to death!" the dark voice boomed, motioning for his guards to take her out of his chamber. 

Rinoa kicked and screamed, and tried to fight off the guards, but it was useless. She was definitely outnumbered, and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She didn't have time to say goodbye to her friends, her home, and her love. 

It was all going to be over, and she didn't even have time to say goodbye.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop the crying.

_Goodbye everybody…goodbye._

~***~

Squall shuddered, as the darkness of the rooms filled him with sorrow and hate.

They arrived at a hall that led to three different paths. 

"Where to, now?" Zell asked frustrated. Squall didn't know the answer. He felt the same frustration Zell did. 

Some hero he turned out to be. 

Suddenly he heard screams. Screams of a female. "This way!" Squall shouted, to Zell. Squall was already a few paces up ahead of his friend, but he was determined. He knew those screams. Those were screams of pain, coming from Rinoa. He had to find her.

~***~

Rinoa collapsed to the floor; the bruises she had healed from the priest were back, and darker than ever, with the addition of many new ones.

"Get up bitch. You know you deserve your punishment." The soldier growled. 

Rinoa tried to stand up, tried desperately to cast a spell, but she was so scared, her mind blanked out. 

Another blow to the side.

Rinoa fell again, holding her pained side. "Please…don't do this." Rinoa pleaded. 

The soldier snickered, his laugh menacing. "Then tell me what my leader wants to know."

"Never," Rinoa said immediately. If anything, she'd rather die than reveal where SeeD was, and what they planned to do. She didn't even know that there were soldiers like the Black Soldiers out to get SeeD. It was a good thing Cid knew to let Balamb Garden be hidden, floating or not. The soldier performed another punishing blow, this time to Rinoa's rib cage. "Pathetic SeeD." 

This time Rinoa couldn't get up. She tried desperately, but found it was no use. She would die here. Today. And she would never get to fulfill her goals and dreams. 

Thoughts about her mother attending her wedding, the re-union of her and Squall. Oh, forget the fight she had with Squall…those things would never happen now…

~***~

Zell threw himself against the side of a massive door that looked like the "punishing chambers". It was where Rinoa's screams had led them. 

The five guards, who had once been guarding the door had been easily knocked down, and killed, what with the overwhelming anger Squall felt right now. Even Zell had been surprised by the amount of hate and anger Squall had in him. With the impatience Squall felt, he summoned his GF, Diablos, to bust the door open. 

The door came crashing down, and the smell of blood, sweat, and fear filled the room. 

Squall looked around and realized what he saw; it was something he never would have imagined. 


End file.
